


Those Stanford Girls

by Sxymami0909



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Gen, Jealous Lydia, Post-Graduation, Sassy Lydia, sneaky Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is away at college, but when she see’s Stiles having a little too much fun without her it’s time to make a trip back home and show those Stanford girls exactly who Stiles Stilinski belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Stanford Girls

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** From Stydia-Fanfiction - Established relationship. Lydia is at MIT and Stiles is at Stanford. When Lydia sees pics of girls getting to close to her boyfriend, she has no problem flying out to California to start her spring break early to clarify that she is the only one for Stiles.

Lydia balanced her books and coffee in one hand as she fished around her purse for her dorm room key with the other. Her hand closed over the metal key after a minute a soft ‘finally’ fell from her lips as she inserted the key, turned and nudged the door open with her body. She had just stepped into her dorm room when she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket.

Lydia groaned, “Oh course.” She mumbled as she moved quickly towards the bed and dropped her books down on it, keeping the coffee in her hand as she fished her phone out of the pocket in her deep blue dress.

She slid her finger across the screen and smiled when she saw it was a text message from Allison. She hadn’t seen her best friend since Thanksgiving, which was the last time she had been able to get back to Beacon Hills. That was the one drawback to attending MIT. She was separated from the people she cared about most.

Allison and Scott had stayed in Beacon Hills and were attending a local community college and Stiles had ended up at Stanford so he could still come go back home on weekends and whenever his dad needed him. Lydia was pretty sure being away from her boyfriend of two years was the hardest part of it all. She was pulled from her thoughts when her phone vibrated again in her hand and she realized she’d never checked the message Allison sent.

Lydia pressed the button and opened the message frowning when she saw the text there.

**Sender:** Ally A

_‘Hey, so…have you been on Facebook today?’_

**Reply:** Lyds

_‘Class ran late, just getting in now. So no, not since the other day.’_

Lydia’s perfectly manicured nails slid across the touch screen as she typed out the message to Allison. She pressed send and pursed her lips brining her coffee to her mouth and taking a sip before walking over to her desk where her laptop set.

She placed the coffee down, pulled out the chair and sat down as she pulled up the lid on her laptop. Lydia was in the process of booting up the computer when her phone vibrated on the desk. She reached for it and opened the message.

**Sender:** Ally A

_‘Have you talked to Stiles lately? Was he upset about you not being able to get back for Spring Break?’_

**Reply:** Lyds

_‘I spoke to him the other day. He was upset, but not mad…Why?’_

Lydia froze. She didn’t like where this was going. She typed a message back to Allison while frowning. The strawberry blonde sent the message put the phone down and glared at her computer for taking so long to boot up.

She logged in when the screen finally came up and immediately opened Google Chrome on her desktop so she could check out Facebook. Her stomach clenched and her chest tightened as anxiety welled inside of her. She wasn’t sure why she was getting so worked up. She and Stiles had gotten together in the middle of senior year. They were juniors in college now and while they had their moments of fighting neither of them would ever want to be with anyone else. Lydia trusted him as much as anyone could trust another human being, maybe more. With everything they’d been through together…she had no doubt they’d make it the long haul. So why was she so scared all of sudden?

Lydia gnawed on her bottom lip. It was true, lately she’d been a bit distance, not because she was unhappy or anything, but because school was work. She was taking on a duel major and she was in several extracurricular and she was also the youngest student to be asked to work on the team for some big mathematics grant the school was going to get and because of that she hadn’t been able to make it home for Christmas.

And instead of taking a break between the fall and spring semester, Lydia had taken a winter session that kept her at MIT through the vacation. The entire pack had made plans to head back to Beacon Hills for spring break so they could hang out despite all of her promises that she’d be there, she had called Stiles the other day to tell him that she was invited to a mini session during the two week break and really wanted to attend. Stiles as always had been supportive. He told her he missed her and he was upset that she wasn’t coming again, but he understood and then they’d talked for another hour and a half before hanging up.

The strawberry blonde had assumed everything was fine…but what if it wasn’t? Before her thoughts could get too out of control, her phone buzzed again just as Facebook loaded on the screen. Lydia glanced at the phone her eyes reading over Allison’s message.

**Sender:** Ally A

_‘Gotcha okay. It’s probably nothing then…Don’t get too upset okay?’_

Lydia narrowed her eyes at the message and then turned her gaze back to the computer. She slid her finger over the mouse scrolling down through the home page pausing when she saw a picture of Stiles with a girl on each side, grins covering their faces and his hands in the air. “I’m going to kill him.” She muttered as she clicked hard on his name to bring up his page.

Her mouth dropped open when she saw a recently added album that looked like it was from some kind of party. A lot of the pictures were candid and he looked happy, like he was having a good time…with females who weren’t her. One of Lydia’s hands clenched as she scrolled down the page and arched a brow when she saw a picture of some blonde kissing Stiles’ cheek. The comment under the picture made her jaw clench.

_‘Had a great time last night Sti-man! You’ve gotta come to parties more! That girlfriend of yours doesn’t know what she’s missing!’_

There were several similar comments some of them stating they didn’t know he had a girlfriend and what a ‘bummer’ it was. Lydia inhaled deeply, straightened up and opened a new tab in the browser. Her hands moved furiously over the keyboard as her cell phone buzzed beside her. She ignored it for the moment while she finished doing what she was doing. Less than five minutes later she pressed enter and finally lifted her phone from the desk.

**Sender:** Ally A

_‘Lydia did you see? What happened?’_

_‘Are you okay? It was just a stupid college party.’_

_‘Lydia! Answer me. Don’t make me call you.’_

And just as Lydia was about to text her friend back the phone rang in her hand. She smiled and shook her head before answering the call and lifting the phone to her ear. “I was just about to text you back,” she stated not bothering with a hello.

Allison smiled at the sound of her best friend’s voice. She shifted the phone between her ear and shoulder so she could grab her car keys. “Yeah well you weren’t moving fast enough.” She said while opening her car door. She hesitated, “You okay?” She asked softly.

Lydia nodded even though Allison couldn’t see her. “No, but I will be. What are you doing tomorrow at around noon?” She inquired as she pushed herself up from her desk chair and moved to the closet.

Allison slid into her car and put her bag in the passenger side seat before pulling her seatbelt on. “Uh, nothing I don’t think. I’ve got an early morning class, but then my day is pretty much clear, why?”

Lydia yanked out a bag from her closet with her free hand. “Good, now you have plans. My plain lands at noon, can you pick me up from the airport?” She asked while dragging the medium sized suitcase to the bed.

Allison paused in her movements eyes widening. “You’re going to be here tomorrow?” She asked a grin breaking out on her face.

“Yup,” Lydia grunted slightly, “The class during spring break isn’t overly important. It’s not mandatory or anything and it’s not like I can’t get another invitation if I tried.” She stated airily.

Allison smirked. “Ah I see. So you’ll be here for spring break after all then.” She replied, “What prompted this change?” She asked even though she was pretty sure she already knew.

Lydia stared at her closet mentally picking out her best outfits and shoes to bring with her. She paused. “It’s about time I reminded the girls at Stanford that Stiles is not on the market for any half naked females outside of me” And that’s exactly what she’d be doing on this impromptu trip to Beacon Hills.

 

______

 

 

Allison stood inside the airport just outside of baggage claim, sunglasses on top of her hair keeping her shoulder length chestnut colored waves back from her face. She bounced on the balls of her feet anxiously glancing over towards the stair case where she knew Lydia would be coming from. Her gaze dropped to her watch and she turned her wrist to get a better look. It was about twelve fifteen.

She knew the plane was on time, she’d checked before coming to the airport something she hadn’t told Scott she was doing. Lydia had asked her not to say anything because she wanted to surprise Stiles. And of course Allison had respected that. The brunette looked up and blinked, a bright smile appearing on her face when she spotted the redhead at the top of the stairs. She lifted a hand and waved.

Lydia grinned when she spotted Allison waving and pulled her carryon bag behind her as she moved down the stairs a bit quicker, her heels sounding against the floor as she moved. And then minutes later she was crossing the distance between her and Allison and tugging her best friend into a tight hug. “Oh my god that flight was ridiculous,” she stated.

Allison chuckled. “It’s always something,” she replied hugging Lydia back for a minute before shifting back enough to see her friend. She reached out and ran a hand over the curls. “You cut your hair.” She said with a grin.

Lydia shrugged and nodded. “Yeah, it was getting in the way,” she offered. “Still longer than yours though.” She teased as she tugged on a strand of her hair.

Allison’s expression softened. “We’ve missed you.” She said softly.

Lydia’s chest tightened at her friend’s words and she nodded reaching out and squeezing her arms gently. “I’ve missed you guys too. Come on, let’s get out of here.” She said.

Allison nodded and wrapped an arm around Lydia as they moved out of the airport and towards the parking lot. It didn’t take long to get to the car and once Lydia’s luggage was in the back and she was resting in the passenger seat the questions started.

“So do you and Scott not spend any time with my boyfriend? Where the hell did all these girls pop up from? I’ve never seen them before.” She said as Allison started the car and backed out of the spot.

Allison sighed. She should have known there would be an inquisition. “Honestly? I have no idea. I think he’s friends with one of the girls. They’ve got a couple of classes together and she invited him to party and introduced him to her friends or something,” she offered. “Scott was there, he said it really wasn’t all that bad and the pictures are all silly.” As soon as Allison saw them online she’d gone to Scott asking if he’d lost him mind letting his best friend litter his Facebook page with girls who weren’t his girlfriend.

Scott had just look at her with that lost little puppy look that he gets signaling he had no clue that he’d done something wrong. It was hard not to love that face.

“Not a big deal? Did you see them _all_ over him?” She asked with an arched brow. “They’ve got a lot of nerve draping themselves all over someone who has a girlfriend. I swear I hate college girls.” She stated crossing her arms over her chest.

Allison pulled the car onto the main road finally and glanced briefly at Lydia a hint off amusement on her face. “You realize we _are_ college girls right? And how come you aren’t mad at Stiles?” She asked while flipping her blinker and getting over a lane.

Lydia lifted a hand and waved Allison’s comment off. “Stiles is a big adorable puppy. He’s nice and while I’m sure he didn’t mind have a bunch of…voluptuous college girls fawning over him he’d never cheat on me. Just like I’d never cheat on him,” she told her friend. That was something she knew for a fact. “Besides it’s not like he told those girls to say those things on all those pictures.” She shook her head. “No. This is strictly a situation of those snooty Stanford girls not knowing their place. Well I’m home now and I’m going to show them exactly where they fit into the scheme of things.” She replied with a huff.

Allison chuckled and shook her head. “So, you’re just going to creep around Stanford until you find Stiles?” She arched a brow at her friend briefly before looking back at the road.

Lydia snorted. “No, you’re going to call your boyfriend so he can tell you where my boyfriend is and then we’re going back to your place so I can put on the gorgeous outfit that I brought with me and I’m going to proceed to surprise Stiles wherever he is and show those Stanford girls exactly why Stiles is _mine_ and no one else’s.”

Allison grinned. “Sounds like a plan to me.” She responded knowing once Lydia got her mind hooked on an idea it was best to just buckle up and go along for the ride. Stiles was certainly in for a big surprise.

 

______

 

Lydia glanced at the text message on her phone as she stood to the side of the sidewalk. She was on campus, her long curls blowing in the light breeze. It was warm out, the sun shining brightly. She wore a cobalt blue wrap dress that fit snuggly around her curves and a pair of Louboutin heels. She scrolled through the message on the phone and then glanced up at the campus map to see where she was in relation to where Scott was telling her to go.

Lydia slipped the phone into the purse on her arm and headed towards the path on the left. Stiles had some kind of criminology class and according to Scott he typically hung out with some people from class near the coffee cart on the east side of the campus when class was over. So Lydia made her way down the path, ignoring the heads that turned her way.

She knew she looked good, but she didn’t need anyone to notice outside of Stiles. It took her a couple of minutes to find the building. But once she did she spotted the coffee kiosk not far and the sight that greeted her made her eyes narrow. Sitting at a table next to Stiles was the blonde from the pictures on Facebook and a few of her friends. Sure there was another guy there, but that barely hit Lydia’s radar.

The strawberry blonde moved forward keeping her eyes on her target and when she was a few feet away from the table she saw Stiles’ head turn and a look of surprise crossed his face. She watched him start to stand his mouth opening, but he never got a word out because as soon as Lydia was in front of him, she curled her hand into the front of his shirt and tugged him towards her pressing her lips against his.

Stiles’ eyes widened, but his arms automatically wrapped around her waist tugging her slightly against his body as he straightened up a bit.

Lydia smiled against his lips as one of her hands slid to the back of his neck and the other gripped his cheek, mouth moving over his, deepening the kiss, devouring him with her lips until her lungs burned with a need for oxygen.

Stiles broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers as his hand lingered just above the top of her ass. “Wow,” he whispered as he cupped her cheek. “What are you doing here?” He asked with a grin, his gaze solely on the strawberry blonde in front of him. He ran a hand down her hair, taking her in. It had been too long since he’d seen her in person.

Lydia’s expression softened at the way he looked at her and she slid her arms around his waist, taking him in as well. He was thicker than she remembered, arms a bit bigger, the barest his of scruff on his face. But he was still her Stiles. Her entire body relaxed into him as she spoke, head tilted up in his direction. “I missed you.” She stated brushing her lips against his again.

Stiles returned the kiss and tightened his grip on her. “I missed you too. I thought you couldn’t come for spring break.” He said running a hand down her back ignoring the four people staring at them from the table.

Lydia nodded. “Yeah about that, I changed my mind.” She stated with a shrug and a grin. There was a clearing of a throat from behind her and she glanced over at the rest of the people there. She smiled brightly letting her eyes roam over the new faces and settle on the blonde. “Hi, I’m Lydia, Stiles’ girlfriend.” She stated, “And while I’d love to stay and get to know all of his new friends, I’d much rather drag him back to his dorm and make up for some lost time.”

Stiles chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “Lydia Martin, ladies and gentlemen.” He teased sliding his arm down her waist and tugging her into his side. “I’ll see you guys later. Thanks for the coffee Molly.”

The blonde sent him a small smile and nodded. Lydia shot the girl a glare before letting Stiles fold her in his arms and guide her towards the dorms. Stiles walked with his arm around Lydia glancing at her every so often, “I’m really glad you decided to come back for break Lyds. I’ve got a class in a little bit but when I’m done we can head back to Beacon Hills.” He told her lightly.

Lydia nodded, “Sure,” she said as she leaned into him as they walked. She hadn’t realized just how much she missed him until she was here and now she didn’t want to let him go. “So…nice new friends?” She inquired arched a brow at him.

Stiles smirked. “Referring to the girls?” he asked as they got to the building his dorm was in. He walked up the stairs with Lydia and then released her for a second so he could open the door for her.

Lydia walked inside the building and glanced around. It had been a long time since they’d taken the Stanford tour together and she didn’t remember much about the building. “Maybe. Nice collection of pictures you got there.” She stated as she followed him with her gaze.

Stiles chuckled and held out his hand to Lydia. She took it and he squeezed it gently before tugging her playfully towards his room. “I never post too many thought I’d put some up from the party last night.” He told her. “So, do I have you for the whole break?” He asked as he pulled a set of keys out of his pocket.

Lydia nodded. “You do. I’ll be here until I have to leave.” She told him as they turned down a narrow hallway. “So Molly seems nice.” She offered.

Stiles just shook his head as he stopped at the third door on the right. He pushed the keys in the lock and opened the door. “Lyds really? She’s just a friend, though that little display of ownership out there was adorable.” He said with a smirk as he motioned her inside the room. 

Lydia scoffed, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She replied as she moved into the bedroom and glanced around. “Where’s your roommate?” She asked while turning to face him as he closed the door and leaned against it.

“Class.” He stayed where he was and studied her for a minute, not able to stop looking at her. They talked all the time and they texted and skyped, but it just wasn’t the same thing as seeing her in person. She absolutely took his breath away. “I love you so much,” he said softly.

All of the anger Lydia had been feeling since she saw those girls on Stiles’ Facebook page was quickly fading the longer she stood in his presence. She stepped towards him closing the distance between them and wrapping her arms around his midsection. “I love you too. More than anything.” She whispered hugging him to her body.

Stiles smiled and dropped a kiss to the top of her head. “I’m really glad your home Lyds. It’s just not the same without you. Dad’s gonna be happy to see you too.” He offered.

“I can’t wait to see him.” She told her boyfriend. “I’ve missed him too…everyone really.” She admitted honestly. They stayed like that for several minutes Stiles hand running down her back in a soothing motion.

He sighed contently, “Hey how about I blow off my last class and we head out of here early instead?” He asked as he cupped her cheek.

Lydia grinned, “I think that is an amazing idea. I’ll help you get your stuff together, but first I need to pee. The drive out here was long.” She told him.

Stiles laughed and nodded. “Okay,” he moved them away from the door and opened it again. “The bathroom is right down the hall it’s the door all the way on the end.”

Lydia nodded. “Be right back.” She said pressing a kiss to his cheek before slipping out of the room. Stiles watched her go and when she was hallway down the hallway he shut the door quietly and pulled out his cell phone. He pressed the deep dial for Scott’s number and waited for his best friend to answer.

Scott was lying on his bed when his phone rang. He grabbed it and grinned when he saw his best friend’s name. He answered the phone and brought it to his hear. “Did it work?” He asked amused.

Stiles smiled, “Like a charm. She’s here now.” He told his friend as he moved to the closet to grab his duffle bag.

“You know if Lydia or Allison ever find out that you put those pictures up there specifically to make Lydia come home they’ll kill you.” He stated as he sat up.

Stiles nodded even though Scott couldn’t see him. “I know, but Scotty it was for a good cause. Lydia hasn’t been home since Thanksgiving and she’s been spending less and less time here and if I thought it was really for school you know I would have let it be. But the last time she was here I saw it in her eyes…it’s hard for her to leave again. She’s out there and we’re all here and she feels like she’s missing out. Leaving is always really hard for her.” He said quietly. “She needs to know that no matter how many times she leaves we’re still all going to be here.” He said while tossing the bag on the bed. “Plus she totally ruined my plans to propose on Christmas I wasn’t about to let her do it again with spring break.” He said with a smirk.

Scott chuckled. “I still can’t believe you’re gonna propose. Guess you didn’t need that ten year plan after all huh?” He asked teasingly.

“Guess not.” He replied as the door opened behind him. He glanced over at Lydia and smiled. “Hey Scotty Lyds is here now she’s gonna help me pack up and we’re gonna head back early. So I’ll see you when I get home okay?”

Scott shifted on the bed, “Sure thing dude. See you two later.”

“Bye,” Stiles said ending the call and tossing the phone on the bed beside his bag. He glanced over at Lydia. “You gonna help me pack?” He asked meeting her gaze.

Lydia held his gaze as a spark of mischief filled her gaze. “I am, but first I thought maybe we could take a break.”

Stiles arched a brow her words piquing his interest. “I’m all for a break. As a matter of fact break is my middle name.” He said as she walked towards him. “I could break your--”

“Shut up,” she said amused as she shoved him gently onto the bed. Lydia shifted forward and straddled his waist. “How about you welcome me home Stilinski.” Her mouth was less than an inch from his, warm breath hitting his skin.

Stiles swallowed hard at her words as his hand fell to her lower back, the other sliding into her hair and tugging her closer. “Gladly,” he whispered before capturing her lips in a long drawn out kiss.


End file.
